


my lungs are filled with strawberries (and youre my atmosphere)

by ZombieLieutenant



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Car Accident, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieLieutenant/pseuds/ZombieLieutenant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[has a description of car accident] He knew he had to do something (what was it again?), but selfishness overtook every fibre of his being, screaming at him to stay here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my lungs are filled with strawberries (and youre my atmosphere)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote for Miraculous Ladybug. This show is just devouring my soul.  
> Warning for description of a car accident.

He inhaled sharply. Strawberry shampoo invaded his entire being. He focused on the strawberry scent while cold air cut by his face at breakneck speed. He knew he had to do something (what was it again?), but selfishness overtook every fibre of his being, screaming at him to stay here. Screaming to stay in her strong, warm arms. A sound took him out of his state of bliss. 

"Pardon?"

Later he would laugh darkly about it. _Pardon_. Even in shock his manners were excellent. His father would be... Not disappointed. 

"I said, will you be okay here? I'll come right back. I just need to take care of Road Block before anyone else..." Her voice trailed off. She seemed conflicted. Why? She had to save the day. He was consuming her time.

Wait.

If she was here, then HE had to save the day.

"I need Plagg- my bag. I need my bag," he insisted. She raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm sure you can wait. That's the last thing you should worry about," she said soothingly. 

"No, I need it!" he screamed. His eyes bore into her. She didn't flinch. 

(He loved her because she didn't flinch)

"Adrien, I'm sorry. You are in shock. I'll come back once I'm done."

With that she zipped away with her yoyo. He thought about how he needed to find Plagg. He didn't think about the relief on Nathalie's face when he was taken away. He didn't think about how he was told not to look at the car. He didn't think about how his seatbelt had dug into him when his torso was flung forward.

No, his mind was consumed instead by the need to find his kwami.

He got to his feet and started running. He ran towards her. Back to the destroyed car. He needed to transform. He hadn’t realized how far out of the way she had put him. Despite it being midday in Paris, he was able to sprint the couple of blocks quickly. Attacks were good at keeping people off the roads and out of the way.

Once he was at the same block as the destroyed vehicle, he saw his school bag in the middle of the road. He immediately grabbed it and dashed into a nearby alley.

“Plagg, are you here?”

“Yeah, took you a while- damn kid. You aren’t looking so good.”

“Plagg, time to transform.”

“What? Adrien, look. You’re in no condition to do this.”

“Plagg, Claws Out!!” Against his desire, the kwami made his way into the ring. He had transformed.

Chat Noir was ready for his Lady.

 

“Took your time getting her, Kitty,” Ladybug teased. She effortlessly dodged a large chunk of road thrown at her. Below the heroes was a akumatized construction worker. Road Block was getting ready for his next attack.

“What can I say? Got stuck in traffic,” Chat said. He immediately focused his attention on Ladybug.

“What’s the plan?”

“To figure one out, that’s what. Look out!” Ladybug screamed. Chat Noir quickly snapped his head back towards Road Block only to see a construction sign coming at him.

_There was no stopping it._

_They couldn’t stop in time there was no way._

_Everything was moving so slowly but he was frozen. Unable to react. Only wait for the inevitable._

Chat Noir was dragged out of the way from Ladybug’s yo-yo, which had wrapped itself around him. “Chat, what are you doing? Pay attention. I can’t have you get hurt, too.”

Too? Who else was she talking about?

Chat looked straight at her eyes. They were so passionate. On fire.

“Sorry, my Lady,” he said, looking back at Road Block.

“We can’t get too close, he destroys the ground immediately around him. Long range is our best bet. I think I know where the akuma is, but it’s hard to get to,” Ladybug explained. Chat nodded.

“Alright then. I’ll distract while you figure out how to get the akuma,” Chat Noir answered. With that he used his baton to move to the ground, but still far away from Road Block. The hero smiled, adrenaline still surging through his body. Everything was screaming at him. Energy overtook him. “Come and get me,” he taunted. Road Block sprinted towards Chat. The black-clad hero easily vaulted over him and landed behind him. Road Block quickly spun around and began to toss traffic cones at Chat. He quickly raced through the street, dodging the projectiles. He didn’t pay attention to how long he was going. Three minutes? An hour? It didn’t seem to matter. All he knew was that he had to keep on going. He couldn’t stop. The second he stopped…

He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to start again.

“Chat, use cataclysm on that street light!” Ladybug called out. Chat Noir grinned.

“Got it!”

He dashed towards the street light while powering up his cataclysm. With a strong swipe, the street lamp toppled over, right onto Road Block’s head. Ladybug then threw some ink on his face (her lucky charm?) and grabbed the sign from out of his hands with her yo-yo. With a quick break and one purified butterfly later, the akumatized victim was free. Chat Noir watched as she threw the ink container lucky charm in the air and undid the akuma’s damage. Chat gave her a fist bump and then fell face first onto the road.

 

“Chat!” Ladybug grabbed her partner from the ground. He gave her a weak smile.

“Heh, is my Lady worried about me?” he asked. Before she could answer, he ring beeped.

A warning to both of them.

“You have to get out of here, you’ll transform back soon! I, I have to find someone else and make sure he’s okay. I’ll take you close to there, so you can transform,” she said.

“Who?” he asked as Ladybug picked him up for the second time that day.

“Just someone important, okay?”

Chat didn’t respond. The adrenaline worn off. It had been replaced by pain and a large weariness. Ladybug soon dropped him in an alley.

“You should be safe here. Take care of yourself, Chat.”

“You too, my Lady,” he answered.

 

A few seconds after she left his transformation released. Plagg was exhausted, but not as much as his keeper. Adrien started to shuffle forwards.

“Adrien, where are you going?”

“To my bag. You need it to hide and I need my notes to do homework,” the teen muttered. Every breath hurt. His chest felt like a giant bruise. This wasn’t going to be good for his modeling job on Thursday, he thought. He suddenly sat down on the pavement. His legs had decided to quit. Adrien softly swore to himself.

“A-Adrien! There you are!”

He looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes in the entire world, her cheeks tinged red. What was she doing here?

“God, did you look this bad before? I don’t have much time left, but uh, let me take you at least to the woman you were with before,” she said, while lifting him.

Adrien closed his eyes. They needed to rest. And despite the pain it caused he let his head fall into the crook of her neck.

 

He fell asleep to the smell of strawberries.


End file.
